The Ambitious Protector
by deadinthevoid
Summary: The Maester's son has chosen his guardian, will he assist Yuna and her guardians or become yet another obstacle in their quest to defeat Sin?
1. Prelude

Prelude

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any of the characters, locales, or events of FFX, as they are all owned by Square Enix.**** However, I do own my original character Taijiro (Tie-She-Row), also known as Jiro (She-Row.)**

Prologue

Taijiro, Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Kimhari, Auron, and Rikku walk toward the ruins of Zanarkand. Tidus looks at the ruins of his homeland and grits his teeth. Taijiro walks past Tidus and sits on the edge of the ground with his feet in the water. The rest of the group find a mound of dirt and sticks their weapon close together, finding now not the time for fighting. It was the calm before the storm they are going to encounter.

Taijiro looks toward Zanarkand and thinks to himself. "Following Sin's death this time, can I finally find peace and be sent to the farplane and rest after so long." Taijiro thinks to himself looking at all the pyreflies that flutter about in the air. "Hey Taijiro, you going to join us?" Tidus calls over to Taijiro. Taijiro gets up and sees the dirt mound with the rest of the group's weapons. He feels too uneasy and restless to follow suit. "Jiro, what's taking you so long?" Yuna calls over worriedly. "On my way Yuna." Taijiro says as he sticks his katana in the dirt mound as well and heads over. He sees a fire that Lulu's magic has started. "Jiro, you can sit between Kimhari and Rikku." Tidus says pointing to the spot he mentions.

Taijiro heads over to the spot. He knows that he and Rikku don't yet see completely eye to eye, but Rikku is willing to let him sit next to her on a log. The group talks about trivial matters, enjoying themselves for what time they can. Eventually, Tidus stood up. He sets his hand down on Yuna's shoulder. Yuna tilts her head slightly and closes her eyes. Taijiro wonders what they could've went through to allow them to be so close despite Lulu's dissent toward the subject. After roughly two minutes with his hand on Yuna's shoulder, Tidus takes his hand of her shoulder. Yuna's face drastically changed and this change was obvious. She was no longer happy, in fact she was sad if not depressed. Taijiro couldn't blame her though, who actually would blame her. Being so close to defeating Sin brings so many thoughts to the summoner and the guardians' heads. That wasn't the only thing. This was a sad place just to be near. The air around here was the same air that countless summoners and guardians have felt when they came here. Sadness, worry, regret, anxiety and countless other emotions always run through their minds.

Tidus heads up to a tall mound behind Wakka and Auron. Taijiro looks up at Tidus. Tidus is looking at Zanarkand. Taijiro starts to get up but Rikku places her hand on his shoulder. "He wants to be left alone right now." Rikku says calmly but with melancholy. Taijiro nods his head and sits back down. Taijiro wonders why Tidus would want to be alone. No one else has gotten up, so Taijiro believes that they must know why, and as Rikku was the first person to speak up about him getting up, she must know the feeling more than the others.

Taijiro looks around and examines the faces of the others. Yuna's was the first one he sees. She was sad. She knew that we would always worry about her if she is sad, and she hated that, but yet she couldn't blame us for feeling that way.

Auron was keeping his gaze on the flames, his face remained as calm as it always had been. Taijiro knows from his time watching Auron before they both became Yuna's guardians that he was never one to show much emotion.

Wakka, kept his shaking stare on the ground, looking either like he was about to yell or about to cry. Taijiro felt like he should try to calm him down, but refrains in case he says something that Wakka might take offense to.

Lulu was staring at the flames, sitting on a rock. She looked just as upset as Wakka, but Taijiro wonders how she can look so steady while Wakka looks like he's about to erupt at any moment.

Rikku looked like she could burst into tears at any time. Taijiro wants to help but as the two of them started off on the wrong foot when it came to meetings, it would probably make her angry.

Kimahri…Taijiro knows from talking to Ronsos before it's a miracle to get them to show any emotions, but as another guardian Taijiro believes that he's probably feeling the same as everyone else, but probably has Spira's best poker face about it.

Taijiro, then wonders how he himself feels about all that happened. He wonders if he should be joyful that this time Sin is hopefully gone for good, sad that he won't be able to see the group anymore, or some other feeling that he can't explain. At times, he would feel angry at the world for doing this. Other times, he would be even sadder than Rikku. He shakes his head and gets up and heads away from the group. "Where are you going?" Auron asks still sitting down and staring at the fire. "I need some time to gather my thoughts." Taijiro says heading over to the path that leads to Zanarkand.

Taijiro turns his sight toward Tidus. Tidus is still staring out at Zanarkand, his fist clenched together. He seems to be mad. Taijiro thinks back to looking at everyone's faces. Everyone's probably mad. Taijiro wonders if he can do anything to help his friends before he leaves.

This is the one chance to listen to our story. Please listen, it needs to be heard.


	2. Crossing of Fates

Crossing of Fates

**Author's Note: This starts the actual story. This also starts on the day the group leaves for the boat.**

A young woman walks up to Yuna. "Summoner Yuna, did you hear the news?" The woman says swaying back and forth with joy. Yuna turns to face the woman and smiles. "No, what is the news?" Yuna answers as she is surrounded by a group of people. "The maester's son has picked his guardian, and he is from Besaid." The woman says hopping with glee. "That's wonderful, so where is he?" Yuna says looking around for the person, expecting him to be regal in appearance. "Unfortunately, no one has seen him in quite a while. His name's Taijiro though." The woman says shrugging her shoulders confused. "It's alright, there's a chance that we'll meet him during my pilgrimage. If I see him, do you want me to say hello for you?" Yuna says concerned. "Yes please summoner." The woman says nodding her head. "Alright, I'll do that." Yuna says smiling. "Thank you lady summoner and good luck on your pilgrimage." The woman says before running off.

Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, and Tidus say goodbye to the citizens of Besaid Village then head to the docks. Shortly after leaving the village they come across a statue. Tidus walks past the statue while Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna stop at the statue. "Why is everyone stopping?" Tidus says as he looks back at the others. "We need to..." Lulu says angrily before she is cut off by a rustling in the bushes nearby. The group draws their weapons in case it's a fiend. "Are you all heading to Kilika?" An unknown voice says as a pair of eyes looks at the group from inside the vegetation on the island. "Who wants to know?" Tidus says angrily as he gets into his battle pose with Brotherhood.

"I do." The voice says as a young man steps out from the vegetation. The man has blonde hair, blue eyes, a black tunic, black pants, black boots, and a pair of sheathed katanas on his beltline. "Who are you?" Lulu says calmly while holding back an urge to blast Tidus with her magic. "My name is Taijiro." Taijiro says introducing himself as he walks over and sits down on top of the statue. "Oh, everyone relax. He's the guardian for the maester's son." Yuna says as she, Lulu, and Wakka put away their weapons. Tidus remains wary for a while before putting Brotherhood on his back. Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka do the blessing of Yevon gesture toward Taijiro. Tidus performs the gesture slightly later than the others. "No need for formalities. Are you all heading for Kilika?" Taijiro asks as he allows the group to relax. "Yes, we are. Why do you ask? Also, someone from the village says hello." Yuna says nodding her head looking at Taijiro.

"Oh, I guess I should've told them I was leaving to train some yesterday. Oh well. Anyways, I'm heading for Kilika myself. Well, to be more precise, I am to meet up with my summoner in Luca, and the only boat to Luca stops off in Kilika. Would it be alright with you if I serve as another one of your guardians until we reach Luca?" Taijiro says as he steps off the statue and lands in front of Yuna. "It would be a great honor to have you with us, even if it's just temporary." Yuna says nodding her head along with Lulu and Wakka. Tidus remains wary for a while before drawing Brotherhood.

"Let me see what you got." Tidus says in his battle pose. "Very well, if this is a test. I'll gladly take it." Taijiro says as he takes out his katanasand gets in his battle pose of angling both katanas down toward the ground to his sides. "You idiot, that's a guardian for the maester's son. He's bound to be skilled, and you know barely anything about being a guardian." Lulu says shaking her head, dissenting a pointless fight. "Only one way to find out." Tidus says as he runs toward Taijiro. "Let the test begin." Taijiro says as he runs toward Tidus, keeping his katanas in generally the same directions. Tidus jumps up and jumps slashes toward Taijiro. Taijiro moves his right arm to his left so both katanas are angled to the ground to his left, before he slashes them both upward toward Tidus. The katanas become locked inside the curve of Brotherhood's blade and Tidus and Taijiro become deadlocked.

"Looks like I'm as strong as you." Tidus says as he pushes forward. "There's a difference between strength and skill. I'll now demonstrate that difference." Taijiro says as he leans back. He pushes forward and upward in an arch. Tidus loses his grip on Brotherhood and Brotherhood goes flying into the air. Tidus falls to the ground and Brotherhood gets stuck in the ground to the statue's left. "Is he a guardian?" Taijiro asks with a katana pointed toward Tidus as he sheathes his other katana. Tidus gulps from how close the katana's edge is to his face. Taijiro looks over and sees how close it is as well and sheathes the katana that's still out. "No, he's not." Lulu says with her hand on her face, embarrassed by the fact she knows Tidus.

"Okay, well he'll find where he belongs in due time." Taijiro says as he heads over to the statue. Taijiro pulls out Brotherhood and walks back over to Tidus. Taijiro hands Brotherhood back to Tidus."

"Thanks, by the way, the name's Tidus." Tidus says introducing himself to Taijiro, with his hands behind his head. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. We should've introduced ourselves earlier." Yuna says before bowing repeatedly and apologetically. "It's no problem summoner. You can introduce yourselves right now if you want." Taijiro says as he sits down on the ground. "Alright, my name is Yuna." Yuna says introducing herself. "It's nice to meet you summoner Yuna." Taijiro says looking over to Yuna.

"My name is Lulu." Lulu says introducing herself while recovering from Tidus's embarrassment. "Nice to meet you Lulu. I remember hearing that name before." Taijiro says as he places his right hand on his chin trying to remember where he heard Lulu's name before.

"Hey there, the name's Wakka." Wakka says spinning his blitzball on his right pointer finger. "Ah, the captain of the Besaid Aurouchs, do you plan on bringing the Blitzball Cup to Besaid Village this year?" Taijiro asks, smiling at Wakka. "I hope to, this will be my last year, after this season, I plan on becoming a full-time guardian." Wakka says with his blitzball and his hands behind his head. "Don't worry, with the luck brought by having the Maester's son's guardian chosen at the village and a summoner starting her pilgrimage at the same village, I'm sure you'll get the cup this year." Taijiro says as he stands up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really have to hurry. We have a boat to catch." Yuna says sadly. Taijiro thinks for a while. "Agreed." Lulu and Taijiro say at nearly the same time. Taijiro and the group walk on until they pass near some destroyed machina. A growl is heard as Kimhari jumps down toward Tidus. "I'll handle him." Taijiro says as he quickly draws his katanas and they clash with Kimhari's spear. The two remain clashed for several seconds before both combatants jump back. Kimhari runs at Taijiro and swings his spear upward toward Taijiro. Taijiro jumps out of the spears range then slashes both katanas at Kimhari. Kimhari blocks them both with his spear then turns his spear.

Taijiro drops one katana, but hops back and wields the other one with both hands. "I've had enough of this." Taijiro says as he moves the katana in a strange pattern while he runs his hand along the flat part of the katana's blade. "Dark Inferno." Taijiro says as the katana gets engulfed in a black flame. Taijiro runs toward Kimhari. Taijiro brings his katana above his head then slams it down toward Kimhari. Kimhari blocks the blade, but gets burned by the fire and jumps back. Taijiro rushes toward Kimhair with both hands on the hilt of the katana and he prepares to slash at Kimhari. "That's enough." Lulu says and Taijiro stops in his track. "Kimhari is another one of Yuna's guardians, he is just wary of the two of you." Wakka says as Taijiro walks over and grabs his other katan before sheathing both katanas.

"Okay. It's alright Kimhari. I'm a guardian as well." Taijiro says as he helps Kimhari up. "Yes Kimhari, he's the guardian for the maester's son and he'll be my guardian until Luca." Yuna says walking over to Kimhari. "Kimhari understands. Kimhari wonder about him." Kimhari replies with his spearhead pointed toward Tidus. "We're not very sure about him just yet." Taijiro says as he heals Kimhari. Kimhari gets up. "Okay, any other guardians that are waiting to attack us?" Taijiro asks looking at Yuna. "No, that's all of my guardians." Yuna says shaking her head. "Alright, let's go." Taijiro and the group, now with Kimhari, walk toward the dock, fighting several fiends on the way.


End file.
